A Little Payback
by PuzzleProfessional
Summary: Apollo and Juniper look to get revenge after what Athena and Trucy just pulled on them. So they have the girls "help" them with a certain "game." Slight ApolloxJuniper, so if you're a fan of that. Read away! Otherwise, it's mostly just for shits and giggles.


**Pffftt! Okay, this idea, I just couldn't resist. It was inspired by a few things I've seen around on the internet, mostly this one Tumblr post. (If I find it, I will link you to it.) And it was… semi-inspired by another fic that… actually made me laugh pretty hard, especially Chapter 1.**

**(Shoutout to DragonNiro. Your fics are swag!)**

**I guess you could say this is a part 2 to my first one-shot, A Crazy Reunion. If you haven't read it, well… Do that… I highly suggest it. (In other words, I'm so lonely. (PFFT!))**

**And with that outta the way! Let's get started!**

* * *

"Apollo, are you sure this is a good idea?" Juniper sat next him at his desk, the smirk on his face growing kind of wide. "Come on, Juniper. You can't tell me you're backing out now…?" Apollo snickered. He could already taste the sweet revenge.

It's been 3 days since that little incident but…

**(Now let's do the mega-crazy flashback! DOO-ROO-ROOT! DOO-ROO-ROOT!**

**Apollo- "… Wait, what movie is that from…? I've heard that before…"**

**FLASHBACK!)**

* * *

"Woo! That was great!" Athena jumped in high-spirits, "Seriously! That scene where the Samurai ripped through the whole crowd with his pursuers on his tail was just… TOO AWESOME FOR WORDS!"

"Hehe! I'm glad you enjoyed it, Thena." Juniper let out a cute smile, Apollo tuned to her, "I should thank you, Junie. Athena's been talking about this movie non-stop since it came out. Now the office could get some peace and quiet." Apollo walked ahead.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Smart Alleck." Athena pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's too bad though." Juniper said. "Trucy had to leave in the middle of the movie… Where'd she go?" She turned to Athena.

"Oh. She had to finish some school project, but she said she enjoyed what little she did see." Athena answered her question. "Huh, that is too bad…" Apollo remarked as he reached for the key in his pocket and opened the door to the office, but just before he was about step in…

"HOLD IT! Apollo!" Apollo pivoted around to face his colleague, "What?" Juniper didn't bother turning either, as she just looked at him, waiting for Athena's question.

Little did they know about the white boot that stuck from inside the door at an angle… almost as if it was meant to…

"Listen, I totally forgot to mention, but… QUICK DECISION!" Athena pushed Juniper, who falls on Apollo, who trips on the white boot.

"W-Whoa!"

"Aaah!"

Apollo's back hits the floor; taking a quick second to realize the situation he was in, Juniper on top of him, in total disarray. He wouldn't admit that she looked totally cute right then and there, but that wasn't the time to focus on that.

**CLICK**

**(Awwww crap… This marks Shot # 2.)**

Once the flash faded, the photographer was finally unveiled.

"T-TRUCY?!" Chrods of Steel responding furiously.

"Awww… I got a pretty good shot!" Trucy showed her camera to Athena. "Oof! Nice work, Trucy!"

"W-Wait! That question was a trap?!" Apollo sat upwards, Juniper still attached to his body in a very uncomfortable way.

"Hey, both of you! Do us a favor and kiss, we need a spicy shot." Trucy teased, both of their faces burning a bright shade of red.

* * *

Both of them were having mixed feelings about the memory, of course, they were upset about the prank, but on the other hand… Well, it was a little tough to explain…

Either way, they were focused on getting some payback. Apollo was full on for this idea, while Juniper was having second thoughts, but after a bit of coaxing… Juniper was totally on board, until her second thoughts.

"Okay, it's almost done… 98 percent… aaaaand, done!" Apollo exits the screen, leans back in his chair and faces Juniper," So, you remember the plan?" He smiles.

"O-Oh! Um, just act natural, you said?" She raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Yeah, but I should warn you… This might get a little… scary…" Apollo locks his fingers together behind his head, looking relaxed.

"Yeah, but… Are you sure this is a good idea…?" Juniper locks her fingers together, wondering what this mischievously sweet lawyer was up to…

"Hehe…" He stood up, "Come on… Let's head out for a bit, I'll tell you all about it." He offers her his elbow in a courteous manner.

"Al… Alright… As long as it's just a harmless prank." She takes his arm with her hand, and they head out.

* * *

"Athena! Trucy! You both don't have any plans, right?" Apollo pops the question from his side of the office. Athena doing work from hers, Trucy practicing magic tricks, and Juniper feeling a bit tense about what was going to happen next.

"No, what is it?" Trucy turns to him. "Well, I have a little game here… I thought maybe you guys could help me with it?"

"A… game?" Athena turns to Trucy with dumbfounded look. "Yeah! See, I ask because, I played this with Juniper earlier, and we both just couldn't get it… So we were wondering if you two could give it a whirl…?"

"Yeah!" Juniper walks towards Apollo's desk, unnoticeably, clicking a certain button from beneath the desk, as she pulls up a chair and sits behind Apollo.

"… What are you two up to? I don't like it but… Aw, what the heck!" Trucy skips to Apollo's desk, Apollo steps out of his chair and sits next to Juniper. Both girls taking the front seats, "So what is this…

… Slender Man? The Eight Pages?" Athena looks at the title questioningly. "This is a really odd sounding game…"

"Oh trust me, it's pretty insane! You'll both love it!" Apollo is unable to conceal his grin.

"Okay, so how do we play? You said it's two player?" Trucy did a half turn and back.

"Yes!" Juniper exclaims, "You put your hand on the directional keys and the other person has to put their hand on the Ctrl key." Apollo turns to her with a grin more evil than before.

_I never said anything about two player! … Oh, she's good._ Apollo plays along, "Yep! It doesn't look it, but trust me, it's a cooperative effort. Junie and I had a blast."

"Fine, fine! Here we go! Let's show these two how it's done!" Trucy hits start, and suddenly they're in a dark forest. "Yeesh, it's pretty dark…"

"It's pretty… ominous… I don't think I…" Athena's hand begins shaking a bit as she makes the character move forward, "… Okay, we're moving…"

Trucy clicks the Ctrl key, and suddenly the screen goes dark, "Whoa!" She clicks it again.

**(Sorry, I don't know the controls to Slender. If anyone could tell me so I could fix the mistakes, that'd be great! Thanks!)**

"Flashlight, yeah!" Apollo pipes up in a chuckling tone.

"So what do we do…?" Athena keeps moving forward. "You-" Juniper was cut off by Apollo, "We were hoping you could tell us. We couldn't figure it out."

"Oh look! There's something on that tree. It says… Eh, I can barely make it out, click!" Trucy picks up the page with the key.

Suddenly, the music begins to boom.

_Whoa… Whoa… Whoa… Whoa! I didn't sign on for this!_

"A-Apollo…" Juniper somewhat clings to Apollo's shirt, who laughs in return, patting the girl's head. Juniper then noticed a little remote in Apollo's hand, his thumb brushing over a certain button… Wait, he's not going to…!

The room goes completely dark.

"WHOA…! The… The lights are out…? What happened?! Apollo!" Trucy and Athena are more scared than before, this game had a pretty scary atmosphere to it, but this… This is a bit crazy!

"Oh yeah! I heard something about the power possibly knocking out today, don't worry! It'll come back!" Apollo barely hides his snicker, while Juniper's face is still buried in Apollo's arm. He knew this game might be a little much for her, but hey, she wanted to go through with the plan! The party was just getting started!

Juniper finally decides to look up, the atmosphere barely changing, but Apollo was there, so that made her feel a little safe. She then remembered what Apollo told her when they were taking a walk together.

_Remember, never expect to NOT see him, okay? _

_He laughs._

_O… Okay…_

"Hey, guys. I think I saw something back there… You think maybe you could you know…" Apollo snickers again, "Turn around?"

"T-Turn? Well, if you insist." She turns and suddenly the tall suited figure with long arms appears on the screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Both girls scream in unison.

"Ahahahahahaaa!" Apollo is unable to hold it any longer. Juniper turns to him, and smiles at his joy from the hilarious situation.

"Turn! Turn! Why is the screen turning fuzzy!? Athena…!" Trucy smacks the Ctrl key a few times, "WHY ARE WE STILL WALKING?! RUN!" She shouts. "I CAN'T! YOU TRY SOMETHING!" Athena cries.

"AH! AH! Uhh…!" Trucy starts hitting any of the keys, hitting Shift and suddenly they start running. "Jeez… What… WAS THAT?!" Athena turns around to see the two of them acting surprised.

"That was… INSANE! Why are you making us play this?!" Athena turned back, "We needed help!" Juniper laughed.

Apollo quickly checked his phone and saw that the recording from the camera was going as planned, he quickly showed Juniper, who smiled at this. The button under the desk worked!

Juniper quickly pulled out her phone and texted something in the memo, she showed Apollo.

_Okay… Nevermind, you're a genius._

Apollo laughed at this, took her phone to write something in return.

_Hey… I have this big forehead for a reason._

If Juniper didn't put up such a good act, she would've died on the spot of laughter.

"Okay, what is wrong with you two?! Who would play this game?!" Athena shouted.

"Oh look, a house…!" Trucy pointed in the game. "No! No! Screw that! We are not going in-AAAAAHH!" Athena turns around and makes a break for the house.

"Hahahahaha!" Apollo and Juniper start cracking up at this nonsense before them.

"APOLLO!"

"S-Sorry! Sorry! It won't happen again!" Apollo still tries to contain his chuckles.

"Oh, look, another note!" Trucy clicks the key to take the note. "Okay, okay… Sound strategy… As long as we don't turn around, we should be fine… As long as we don't…"

Slender man suddenly appears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They run again, Apollo and Juniper still dying from laughing.

"Okay, you got… half the pages now… You're doing way better than we ever did!" Apollo laughs again.

"Okay, smarty-pants! How about you and Juniper take over now?" Trucy turns to them.

"Oh, you can't back out now! The fun's at its climax!" Juniper told Trucy.

"Urrgh!" They kept playing. "He keeps teleporting! How have we not died yet?!" Athena shouts again.

"Pft! Don't jinx yourself!"

"Okay, we're gonna turn this corner here… Ready? Let's-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"GET AWAY!"

"I CAN'T! NONONONO!"

Slender appears on their screen, killing them.

Suddenly, the door swings open, and a mysterious figure pops through.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

"Whoa! Whoa! It's me!" Mr. Wright flicked the lights on, "What are you guys doing?!"

Athena was suddenly in Trucy's arms, in a Scooby-doo moment, Apollo had his back against the wall, Juniper in a whole new state of fright.

"D-Daddy?!"

"Mr. Wright?"

"Boss?!"

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

"Apollo, you better not do anything like that ever again!" Athena scolds him as they're both stuck in the bathroom, cleaning the toilet.

"Psh! Well YOU shouldn't have snapped a picture of me and Juniper!" Apollo replied.

Arguing could be heard from the bathroom, as Juniper walked in, "Good morning, Mr. Wright."

"Ah, Juniper! Come for a visit?" Mr. Wright smiled kindly at the young student.

"Yes… Listen, I'm… sorry for what happened yesterday… I didn't think…" Juniper sighed.

"Oh it's… It's fine… I thought something bad was happening up here!" Mr. Wright sighed with her.

"Ah, there you are, Junie!" Athena and Apollo appeared from the bathroom, "Boss. We're gonna head out for a walk. Wanna come with?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm actually working on a case right now."

"Hey, Apollo." Juniper whispered, and drew his attention. "… That was fun." She smirked cutely.

Apollo bit his lip from the excitement yesterday, "Yeah it was." He stuck his fist up to her, who in return, fist-bumped him.

**PFFFTT! I dunno why, I just thought this would be kinda fun! XD**

**Hope you all had a good laugh! XD**


End file.
